


THE LIBRARY (A LOVE STORY FOR THE 21st CENTURY)

by Rockandlove123



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockandlove123/pseuds/Rockandlove123
Summary: ALLIE HAD CAME OUT TO HER PARENTS AT SIXTEEN, AND THEY HAD THROWN HER OUT ON THE STREET. SHE HAD GOTTEN INTO DRUGS AND PROSTITUTION AND WAS GETTING HERSELF BACK ON TRACK. THIS LEAD HER TO BE A STUDENT WHO WENT TO THE MELBOURNE NATIONAL LIBRARY OFTEN, BUT THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME SHE SAW THE MOST BEAUTIFUL RED HEAD SHE HAD EVER SEEN. WHO WAS THIS WOMAN, SHE HAD TO FIND OUT, AND SOON.BEA HADNT HAD THE GREATEST OF LIVES, HER MUM DYING WHEN SHE WAS YOUNG. HER GETTING PREGNANT WHEN SHE WAS A TEENAGER AND HER HUSBAND ABUSING HER CONSTANTLY, BUT FINALLY SHE WAS FREE OF HIM SO SHE WAS TRYING TO TURN HER LIFE AROUND. SHE STARTED WORKING IN MELBOURNE NATIONAL LIBRARY WHERE A YOUNGER BLONDE WOMAN CROSSED HER PATH.I HAVE SPLIT THE STORY INTO 3 PARTS, I WILL TELL THE INDIVIDUAL STORIES AND THEN THE STORY OF HOW THEY MEET.





	1. ALLIE'S STORY PART 1

Allie was a student who went to the Melbourne National Library often, but this was the first time she had saw the most beautiful red head she had ever seen.

Allie worked in a bar a few shifts a week just to pay for the rent on the student flat she shared with two other girls. The rest of the time she was either at university or in Melbourne National Library, because she was taking her course very seriously. 

ALLIE'S STORY PART 1. 

It had been very hard for Allie growing up, she always felt she didn't fit in with her family and when she came out to her parents when she was sixteen it was the last straw for them. Within one week of Allie coming to them, Her parents had begged her to go and see a shrink, in the hoping it was just a phase and she could be talked out of it. When she refused they threw her out in the street. She had stayed with friends for a while but outstayed her welcome pretty quickly. She made the decision to leave school to try and find a job and tried to get into a shelter for young girls. At first it wasn't too bad but not having a job was hard as they had to leave the shelter during the day and she had no money and nowhere to go. She started hanging around with some of the other girls who would shoplift to pay for drugs. She wanted nothing to do with drugs but they were around her quite a bit. Eventually she had tried them and it helped her forget some of the things that had happened to her in her short life. It didn't take long for the drugs to grab hold of her and she had to do what it took to get high, so the inevitable happened she went in to prostitution. 

After getting into prostitution to help pay for drugs Allie's life wasn't getting any better. She had hoped to try and save some money for a deposit for a flat but most of her money was spent on drugs. Allie loathed what she had become so she used the drugs to wipe her mind of how much she hated herself and what she was doing with her life. As well as prostitution Allie had shoplifted on several occasions, and she was so lucky she had never been caught. She had also bee assaulted many times from angry drunk customers but to get by she just took more drugs and covered up the bruises with make up to go back out as a prostitute. Allie's life as a prostitute and drug taker had been going on now for many years and it was beginning to take its toll on her, after being hospitalised after her latest customer had robbed and assaulted her she had decided she had to do something about the life she had been leading before it got too late. So when a nurse came into her hospital room to check on her she decided to ask the nurse to help her. They had a conversation about what Allie wanted and Allie said she wanted to go into a drug program to help her get off drugs, so she can get her life together. "Great" said the nurse I can definitely help you with that as my friend is a drug counsellor. "I will give her a call and see what she can do for you" the nurse said, "thank you very much" Allie said to the nurse. And true to her words the nurse's friend came to the hospital to see Allie the very next day.


	2. ALLIE'S STORY PART 2

ALLIE'S STORY PART 2.

Allie was extremely happy the nurse had done what she said she would and Kaz the drug councellor was sitting next to Allie's bed giving her the information she needed. After a long chat with Kaz, that included some tears Allie was sure this was what she wanted. So Kaz had said she would head out to her car to pick up the forms that Allie had to fill in. A few minutes later when Kaz was back in Allie's room they started the process of filling in the forms. The nurse that helped Allie came into the hospital room to see how Allie was and said "I told you I would help you" "thank you" Allie said. They carried on filling in the forms and when they were finished Kaz said that she would come back and pick Allie up in two days time when she was released from hospital and take her to the drug rehabilitation centre. 

Two days later like she said she would Kaz was waiting for Allie to leave hospital and to take her to the drug rehabilitation centre. Kaz asked Allie if she wanted to go to the shelter to pick up any of her things but Allie said no she wanted a clean break. Allie asked Kaz if she would do her a small favour though, she said "yes no problem what was it"? Allie asked Kaz that if she gave her some cash would she buy her some cheap clothes for the centre all she had was what she was wearing. Kaz left Allie at the centre to fill in the relevant forms and she left to go shopping for Allie, when she returned Allie had been shown to her room and when Kaz got to her room she saw Allie standing staring out the window at the bright sunshine. Allie's room was small but comfortable, it was better than what she had slept in for a long time. Kaz walked in and gave Allie a bag of clothes and she said "thank you". "What do you think of your room"? Kaz asked, fine I suppose. "are you ok"? Kaz asked, "I think I'm just worried I wont make it through the program", Allie replied. Kaz said "you are so strong I'm sure you will be fine", "the hardest part is admitting you have a problem", "and you have done that so it should get better from here". "I hope so Kaz I really don't want to let you down". It was time for Kaz to leave as visitors weren't allowed in the patients rooms so they could fully concentrate on the program, so Kaz had to pull a few strings to get there. This was fine with Allie as she was going to do her best to get through the program, he whole life depended on it.  
Allie didn't know this but Kaz had called almost everyday to find out how Allie was getting on. And she always got the same answer that Allie was doing great, everything that has been thrown at her she has took like a fish to water. She was told that Allie was doing that well that she could leave in around 3 weeks. That was amazing Kaz thought, deciding Allie was one of her best success stories she decided to try and help Allie further by getting her somewhere to stay and maybe a job.


	3. ALLIE'S STORY PART 3

ALLIE'S STORY PART 3.

So Kaz got on the phone to her Maxine who ran a halfway house for women who were being release from prison. She knew Allie wasn't in the same boat but she new how much the women were looked after and she though Allie would get on well there. So she cashed in a few favours and she got Allie a room in the halfway house. She then went a short drive to her mate Franky's who ran a bar to see if she could Get Allie a few shifts even if it was just to clean toilets but she was just too late Franky had just taken on a new member of staff. But she was in luck as Franky's mate who ran a hotel said she was looking for a new member if staff to help clean rooms, so Franky gave her mate Liz a call to put in a good word for Allie. She then passed the phone over to Kaz who told Liz all about Allie and how she was trying to sort her life out and all she needed was one chance from someone. Liz asked Kaz if Allie had any criminal convictions but Kaz told Liz no she did not. Franky grabbed the phone back from Kaz and asked Liz if she would even just give her a trial shift to see how she got on, and Liz agreed. Kaz gave Liz the info of when Allie would be released from the centre and promised to bring Allie along the next day for the trial. So everything was agreed, Kaz just had to wait until Allie was released from the centre and hoped she would be free of the drug hold on her. 

It was the evening before Allie was due to be released from the centre and Kaz had asked for special permission if she could visit Allie as all the treatment had finished and Allie was doing really well. so she could give her the good news that she had got Allie somewhere to live and possibly a job. When Kaz arrived at Allie's room she was lying on her bed reading a book, Kaz knocked on her door and Allie shouted come in. She put the book down and realised it was Kaz, so she got up and gave her a hug and asked why she was here as she thought Kaz had done everything she could for her. When Kaz said she was here to give Allie some good news, "oh" Allie said, what good news is that? Kaz told her that she had managed to get her a room in a halfway house that her friend Maxine ran "no way" Allie said, "but that's not all I may have got you a job too, but it depends on how well you get on at a trial". "That is absolutely fantastic" Allie said with some tears in her eyes. "You have been so good to me you didn't need to do this", But Kaz said "yes she did", as she thought Allie had did so well since that day she first saw her in the hospital. Well anyway, I will come back tomorrow when you get released to pick you up and take you to the halfway house and introduce you to Maxine so take care and I will see you tomorrow. So she leaves Allie in her room to ponder over what she just told her. 


	4. ALLIE'S STORY PART 4

ALLIE'S STORY PART 4.

A short drive after leaving the centre Allie and Kaz pull up outside the halfway house. Moments later they walk inside where Kaz introduced Allie to Maxine, "thank you for giving me a chance Maxine" Allie said. "Not a problem" Maxine replied, I owed Kaz a few favours and she cashed a few of them in. Kaz told Maxine that Allie was trying to sort out her life and had came a long way since she first met her in the hospital. Maxine said "come on I will show you to your room and then we can fill out the relevant forms", "ok Allie said. Kaz had some stuff she had to take care of so she left Allie with Maxine and made arrangements with Allie to pick her up the next day to go to the hotel for her job trial.

Allie's room was very small but quite nice she thought, Maxine gave her the key for her room and showed her the rest of the halfway house, including the bathroom and the kitchen.  
Then Maxine left Allie alone in her room to put her stuff away. Allie smirked to herself when the wardrobe looked almost empty once she had put all the stuff she owned in the world in to it. She gave herself a little pep talk and said if she got the job she would treat herself to some new clothes once she had received her first pay.

The next day Kaz arrived to pick Allie up to go to the hotel for her job trial. Not long after they pulled up outside the hotel and they entered and went straight to the reception and met Liz there, "hi" Liz said "ive been expecting you", Allie said "hi" and Kaz introduced herself as the person she spoke to on the phone. "Good to meet both of you" Liz said, well I may as well show you around and show you what I need you to do. "Great" Allie said, Liz told Kaz she could make some tea and make herself comfortable in the tv room if she was waiting on Allie, which she did. Liz showed Allie what she had to do which was mostly cleaning up rooms and changing beds, but that didn't bother Allie one bit as it was a job and considering what she had done before she thought anything was better than that. After Liz had explained everything to Allie she left her to do two rooms and said when she was done to come to the tv room as her and Kaz will be there waiting on her. About an hour or so Allie went to the tv room and met both Kaz and Liz watching tv and chatting away, I'm finished she said. "Great Liz replied lets go have a look. Liz was pretty impressed with Allie's work but did say she would need to be abit quicker but understood it was just her first time and she would probably get quicker the more rooms she does. "When can you start" Liz said, "no way" Allie said "does that I mean I have the job"? "Of course you do, you are very good", "wow thank you Liz you wont regret it". After sorting out when she was going to start her new job, Liz said "hadn't you better go and tell Kaz", "oh yes I probably should she will be so pleased" Allie said. So she headed to the tv room to tell kaz, but Kaz knew as soon as she walked into the room as the smile on Allie's face gave it away. "Well done Allie" Kaz said "it seems everything is going well for you". "Only because of you Kaz" Allie said "I cant thank you enough", "no need for thanks it was all on you" Kaz said to Allie.


	5. ALLIE'S STORY PART 5

ALLIE'S STORY PART 5.

Now with Allie working and her having a place to stay, it seemed like her life was getting back on track, but she was worried that she wouldn't see much of Kaz anymore. What Kaz done for her was amazing and she felt like Kaz was a friend she wanted to keep ahold of. She knew what Kaz had done for her was only part of the job that Kaz does but she thought they had a connection and that's why she wanted to stay friends. 

Allie was so excited when she got her first pay, that she called Kaz and offered to take her out for lunch, to thank her for what she did for her. Kaz of course said yes. So they arranged a day that would be suitable for both of them. See you then Kaz said and hung up. 

When they met up Kaz was excited to know how Allie was getting on, "everything is going great" Allie said, "I'm really enjoying working in the hotel" Allie said, "but ive been thinking that I might want to finish high school" Allie added, would you help me find out about it? Kaz was amazed and pleased at what Allie just said and of course she would be glad to help. Kaz said she would find out the information for her and get back to her with anything she had found out. Kaz said "you are really taking this getting your life back thing very serious eh?" And they both had a good chuckle. Kaz said there is a community college that does high school diploma's for adults so she would have a look on their website and see what it says. Kaz thought it was about 3 months or so until the new term started so that would give them plenty of time to get whatever they needed worked out and the forms filled in. "Thank you so much again Kaz, I don't know what I would have done without you" Allie said. Kaz said "no more thank yous, lets just have lunch now" "good idea" Allie said, as she picked up the menu and looked at what she was going to have.


	6. ALLIE'S STORY PART 6

ALLIE'S STORY PART 6.

Several weeks had passed since Allie had filled in the enrolment forms for finishing her high school diploma at community college, she was still living at the halfway house and still working at the hotel. She had received the letter two days ago to say she had been offered a place at the college, and she could not wait to start. The day she received the letter she called Kaz straight away to tell her the good news. Allie was surprised she was offered a place but Kaz had reassured her that she deserved the place and she was sure she would be great. They arranged to go out for a few drinks to celebrate, Kaz gave Allie the name of her friends bar and the address and they arranged to meet later on in the week, and then Kaz said she had to go as she was quite busy they both said their goodbyes and both hung up. Allie looking forward to her celebratory drinks. 

Allie pulled up outside the bar in a cab just before 8, she paid the driver and then entered the bar. She had a quick look around and saw Kaz sitting at the bar talking to a dark haired woman as she walked over Kaz saw Allie and waved over. When she got to Kaz she was welcomed with a huge hug, and Kaz telling her she was so proud of her. Allie said "thank you I cant believe I managed to get a place at college". Kaz remarked that she thought "everything seems to be working out well for you" Allie nodded. And Kaz said "what would you like to drink to celebrate" "I will have a white wine please" Allie said to Kaz. Kaz ordered the drinks and then when Franky came back with them she introduced Allie to her friend. She told Franky that Allie was trying to turn her life around and it was Allie who she was trying to get the job for a few months previous, also that they were out celebrating that Allie had just been offered a place in college to finish her high school diploma. Franky said "congratulations for getting a place in college", "it will be hard work but I'm sure you will manage it with no problems" "I hope" so Allie replied. Kaz said there was a free table so why don't we go over and have a chat, so they left Franky at the bar and headed over to the table. They had only sat down for a few minutes when Allie said to Kaz that her friend was hot and asked if she was single? "Is she" Kaz said and no she isn't single she has a girlfriend. "Damn it" Allie said "oh well I will just keep looking" "but she is hot though", Kaz said she would never tell Franky that as she already had a big head. They both had a good laugh about it. They both happily stayed at the bar for the next couple of hours chatting and drinking wine and then they both left just after 11.


	7. ALLIE'S STORY PART 7

ALLIES STORY PART 7.

SEVERAL MONTHS HAVE PASSED.

With Allie currently attending community college to gain her high school diploma (which she was thoroughly enjoying) it was a lot harder to see her friend Kaz. Allie was still living at the halfway house and still working at the hotel. Yes she did find it quite hard at times juggling everything but she kept working hard and kept telling herself that she wont get anywhere without hard work. She was so glad she decided to try and turn her life around and she was so glad it was Kaz who helped her as she had gained a really good friend on the back of it. 

After trying a few times to arrange lunch or dinner with Kaz, Allie finally was able to get a day that they were both free, so they made the most of it by going for dinner and then going to Franky's bar for a few drinks. This was great as Allie had some great news she had to share with Kaz. After getting some drinks at the bar they grabbed a table and had a seat. Kaz was asking Allie how things were going, and she was saying that "it was hard but she didn't expect it to be easy but she was coping well", "that's great" Kaz said. Allie was excited to tell Kaz her news so she got right to it. Allie said to Kaz to listen to her for a while how she thought Kaz was there for her so many times over the last six months or so and there was one more thing she wanted to tell Kaz. Allie had done a lot of thinking over the past few months and she had came to a decision that she hoped Kaz would be pleased about. So she proceeded to tell Kaz that because of her she has decided to go to university to study to be a drug councellor, she told Kaz that she had inspired her to try to help other people the way Kaz had helped her. Kaz was so happy for her. Allie then went on to say she had already applied and because of her age she was already given a place as a mature student, although she really wanted to gain her high school diploma first. Kaz was amazed at how much Allie had came on since the first time she met her at the hospital, but she knew Allie was a strong woman and she never thought for one minute that Allie wouldn't achieve everything she tried to. So all Kaz had to say was that "she was so proud of her and knew she could do it". 

A COUPLE MORE MONTHS HAVE PASSED.

Finally it was time for Allie to graduate from community college, she had asked Kaz if she would be able to go and Kaz had said "she wouldn't miss it for the world". After picking up her diploma Kaz had taken Allie to Franky's bar to celebrate, so that's what they did. Franky even took the rest of the evening off and had some drinks with them. They were having a good time and chatting about stuff and having a good laugh. Kaz had asked Allie when she had to move to the university residence and she had said probably a few weeks before starting her uni course. She had already spoken to Maxine about this as she would be leaving the halfway house, but Maxine was so proud of her that she said she would miss her at the halfway house. Kaz had went to the bar for more drinks when Allie and Franky were talking about Kelly who worked behind the bar being pregnant, Franky had said she would need to advertise for a new member of staff. Allie jumped at this and said could she have the job as she would need to leave the hotel as she needed an evening job and mostly the hotel was during the day. "I didn't even think about you" Franky said but "ok the job is yours", "fantastic" Allie said "I cant wait to tell Kaz". Seconds later Kaz returned with the drinks and even before Kaz had sat down she had told Kaz about her new job. "God you are a quick worker" Kaz said laughing. But she was so glad Franky had trusted her enough to give her the job. They all carried on drinking and having fun until the bar closed.


	8. ALLIE'S STORY PART 8

ALLIE'S STORY PART 8.

A WHILE HAD PASSED.

Allie had moved into the uni residence, she had to share with two other girls called Pam and Joanne. The girls were both quite a bit younger than Allie both at 19 but that didn't bother Allie, she thought the girls would make her feel younger considering she lost quite a bit of her life to drugs.

Allie had been working in the bar for a while with Franky and was enjoying it very much. She had an understanding with Franky that if it wasn't that busy she could do abit of studying behind the bar, as long as everything that should be done was done. So Franky had no problem with that.

Allie's first day at uni consisted of her being in the lecture hall with all the other students on her course. They were given loads of leaflets for the course and a list of books that she would need for the course. The tutor had said it would be best to try and buy the books but if they couldn't afford them then they should make their acquaintance with Melbourne library as they would probably need to spend a lot of time there. After the tutor gave his speech he let everyone go home to prepare for the next day which would be straight into the course proper. Allie thought she may as well go to the library as she knew she would probably not be able to afford to buy most of the books she needed for her course. Allie headed straight for the library where she found it to be a fantastic old building, it had just occurred to her that Melbourne has some good architecture that she had never noticed before. When she entered the library she had a look around, and saw that they had a whole area that had tables with what she can only assume had other students in the same boat as her, which were ones who had to use library books instead of buying them. After a while Allie headed home to get changed as she was working in the bar later that evening. 

When Allie entered the bar Franky asked how her first day was, Allie replied "that it was good but had a lot to take in on a first day", "I ended up visiting the library as I may need to use a lot of the books for my course", and "they are so expensive that I wont be able to buy them so I went for a look and its a lovely place with great tables to study on". 

A FEW WEEKS PASSED.

Allie was enjoying her course, yes between the course full time and working in the bar she was finding it hard sometimes but she just worked through it. She really wanted to become a drug councillor, like her friend Kaz. She quite enjoyed staying at the uni residence, as it was different to the halfway house which had so many rules, and when she had a shift in the bar it gave her brain a bit of a rest. But Allie really enjoyed going to the library as it made Allie get into the zone and she enjoyed that so much as her brain just thought about what it needed to and nothing else from her past which always seemed to crop up when she didn't want it to. Because her uni residence mates were younger than her they wanted to party a lot which Allie wasn't really that much into, she went to the library probably more than she needed to but she enjoyed the silence. Allie probably went to the library most days she even found a table which she liked sitting at and hoped when she went that it was free. Which most of the time it was as it was in the far corner and most people always went for the first and second lot of tables. As the library was part of Allie's life now she never expected any time she visited to be different, it was usually almost the same every time. She went in, found her favourite table, got a book or two and started to study. But this day was almost the same as all the rest but with 1 thing different. when she entered the library she saw behind the counter the most beautiful red head she had ever seen in her life. And there and then Allie made it her life's work to find out who was this woman and very soon.

SO THERE YOU HAVE IT, THAT WAS ALLIE'S STORY, I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED READING IT. I WILL NOW MOVE ON TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL RED HEAD IN THE WORLDS STORY:- BEA SMITH.


	9. BEA'S STORY PART 1

BEA'S STORY PART 1.

Bea's life hadn't been great, she lost her mum to a car accident when she was a teenager and her dad had hit the bottle. She had tried to keep it together but it was so difficult as her dad didn't care anymore. When she was old enough Bea and her mates started to go out drinking, it helped to erase what was going on at home as she felt like she was escaping when she was out drinking. She had always made sure she didn't go overboard with the drinking as she didn't want to end up like her dad, but drank just enough to make herself feel good. Bea and her friends would frequent bars talking to guys and going to parties. This had been going on for longer than she had even thought she would enjoy, but this one night it was different. Bea was standing in a corner of a room with a beer, she was thinking she was getting bored with doing this sort of thing over and over, when she looked over to where the door was she saw a tall good looking guy she hadn't saw before. He had saw her too and started to walk towards Bea, he introduced himself as Harry, Bea said "hi my name is Bea", "pleased to meet you" Harry said. "Would you like another beer" he asked Bea, she replied "I was actually thinking about going home soon but I suppose one more beer wouldn't hurt", Harry disappeared for a few minutes and returned with two beers. They both chatted for quite a while and then Harry asked Bea out on a date, and she accepted. They both decided on a day. time and place.

Bea waited on Harry at the cinema where the had arranged to meet for their date, Bea was excited as it was her first official date with Harry, actually it was her first official date with anybody. When he showed up he gave her a peck on the cheek which Bea thought was sweet. They went it to see the film and when they came out they went for a walk as neither of them had much cash to do much else. Afterwards Harry walked Bea to the bus stop. They chatted some more and Bea found out that Harry was a few years older than her but it didn't bother her, she also found out that Harry was unemployed but he said he was looking hard for a job. Bea had said she worked part time at a hairdressers and hoped that she would have her own salon eventually. While they were at the bus stop and Harry had asked Bea to go out again and she had accepted. When the bus came Harry had kissed Bea and she had kissed Harry back passionately. On the bus home Bea could not stop thinking about that kiss, and hoped there would be many more, as she thought Harry was a perfect gentleman!!!!!!


	10. BEA'S STORY PART 2

BEA'S STORY PART 2.

After a few more dates, mostly going for walks as neither of them had much money, Harry asked Bea if she wanted to go to his flat for dinner, she of course accepted. They arranged a date and Bea was quite excited about the dinner. She asked if she could bring anything and Harry had said to bring wine so that's what she did. She pressed the doorbell and Harry answered the door, Bea walked into Harry's flat and had a look around, it wasn't exactly the cleanest place she had ever been but as it was a guy living on his own she didn't think much of it. Harry leaned in to kiss Bea, and of course she kissed Harry back. Harry showed her into the living area and told Bea to have a seat. Bea handed over the bottle of wine she brought and Harry poured them both a glass. Harry said "dinner wont be too long, its just pasta I hope you like it". 

Harry was in the kitchen and shouted to Bea that "dinner was ready" he brought in two plates and he handed one over to Bea, she took it and placed it on her lap he then took the cutlery from his pocket and handed over a knife and fork. Bea thought that the dinner didn't look too great but she started eating anyway, she was right it wasn't that nice but she ate most of it anyway as she washed most of it down with the wine. Bea managed to finish most of the bottle herself although Harry did have one small glass, Bea asked Harry "do you have any beer" Harry replied "yes there is some in the fridge, there is also another bottle of wine". Bea headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge, she decided on the wine so she opened the bottle and poured a glass, she decided to take the bottle with her back to the living area she also took two beers for Harry. Harry took the beers and then asked Bea if she "wanted the tv on or to listen to some music" Bea replied "music please", so he put the stereo on and they listened to some music. 

They had been drinking for a while and Harry asked "are you going to sit over there all night"? "No" Bea replied as she got up and headed towards Harry who was sitting on the couch, she sat down beside him and he pulled her in for a kiss. They had been kissing on the couch for a while when suddenly Harry got up and took Bea's arm and he led her to the bedroom. Bea wasn't quite ready for this yet but by now she had almost two bottles of wine so she went along with it, they ended up having sex. Afterwards Harry wasn't really bothered with Bea as he said there was a soccer match on he wanted to see so she could stay or go, Bea decided to go home as she really didn't want to watch soccer. She got dressed and headed home, Harry didn't even see her to the door, she thought this was odd as he had been quite a gentleman up until they had just had sex, but she put it down to Harry being drunk. She walked to the bus stop and went home thinking about what had happened that night and wondering whether she had made a big mistake. Time will tell!!!!!!!!!!


	11. BEA'S STORY PART 3

BEA'S STORY PART 3.

A FEW WEEKS HAVE PASSED.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Bea thought to herself when she realised she had missed her period. She was always pretty regular so she was thinking the worst. She had to find out if it was true, if she was PREGNANT or not. Bea left her house to go to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test, all the way there on the bus, all she thought was what if she was pregnant what would Harry say. 

After she got back home, she read the instructions on the test, and followed what it told her to do, the two minute wait felt excruciatingly long to Bea, when she looked at the test, her heart sank, PREGNANT it said. She fell to her knee's and started sobbing, what was she gonna do now and how was she gonna tell Harry. 

Harry had called a couple of times but Bea had told him she was quite busy and she would see him at the weekend, she had decided she needed a few days to herself to think about what she was gonna do about the baby. Bea didn't really sleep much over the next few days, as she was worrying about having the baby and what Harry would say about becoming a father. She had decided no matter what Harry said she was going to keep this baby whether Harry wanted to be involved or not. 

The weekend had arrived so she was heading over to Harry's flat, she had worked out in her head how to tell Harry, and she hoped he would take the news well. She pressed the doorbell and Harry answered, he grabbed her for a kiss and then they went to the living area. She sat down and Harry handed her a beer, Bea refused it and before he had a chance to say anything she blurted it out, "Harry I'm pregnant", "what the fuck" he shouted, how, when? "It was the night 3 weeks ago when you made me dinner, we were so drunk we didn't use protection" Bea said. "Fuck, fuck, fuck", Harry shouted "what the fuck are we gonna do now" he said. "I don't know" Bea said beginning to cry, "I'm keeping it" she said. Harry downed a full bottle of beer and then opened and started drinking another one, "I cant believe this" he said, "a fucking baby" he added. "I hope you didn't do this on purpose" Harry said to Bea angrily, of course I didn't, it was an accident and we are both to blame. Bea had never saw Harry so angry as he was that night and she felt a bit scared of him, but she had just told him he was gonna be a father so she gave him the benefit of the doubt. 

A FEW WEEKS HAVE PASSED.

They were both getting used to the fact that they were going to have a baby, Harry had even got himself a job, nothing great but at least there was money coming in. Harry had asked Bea to move into his flat so he could keep an eye on her, so she had moved all her stuff in, which he moaned at as he said all her shit was lying everywhere. Harry had actually been nice to Bea during the first few weeks after he found out he was going to be a dad and she hoped the previous anger was only because he had just had a shock. Harry had even started buying bits and bobs for the baby which Bea thought was sweet, Which made Bea think everything was going to turn out ok. Little did she know!!!!!!


	12. BEA'S STORY PART 4

BEA'S STORY PART 4.

A FEW MONTHS HAVE PASSED.

The past few months were pretty uneventful for Bea, Harry was working most days and drinking most nights. Bea was busy trying to get their flat sorted for the baby being born. At this point Bea was around 4 months pregnant and was really starting to show now. Harry had told her she didn't want her working in the salon anymore so she had quit a couple of months ago, she hadn't wanted to quit but when she protested Harry had gotten quite angry and had started to throw some stuff around so she caved and then said she would quit. She had made up some story to her boss at the salon saying the smell of the hair dye wasn't good for the baby that's why she was leaving as she didn't want to tell the truth. 

With Bea not having a job, she had to ask Harry for money all the time which she hated, she knew he would get angry every time she asked, so she tried not to ask unless she really needed anything for herself. She tried to drop hints to Harry if she wanted to buy some stuff to have it ready for the baby, but he usually almost always moaned and said that babies cost a fortune, she once said "well if you had let me keep my job at the salon I would have my own money" the reply to that was a slap over the face. But soon after Harry had hit her he was so apologetic that Bea instantly forgave him he then held her tight, kissed her on the forehead and bent down and apologised to the baby too. He explained that he was just stressed at work and because of the baby, he said "I will never do that again". Bea had gotten used to Harry being angry a lot of the time but he had never hit her before, he had come close to it but he hadn't actually did it, there was many times she had felt scared when he had gotten angry but she had gotten used to that too. Almost all the times he had been angry he had been drunk so Bea knew to try and stay out of his way when Harry was drinking which was hard as it was most nights and because their flat was so small. 

A FEW WEEKS LATER.

Harry was still apologetic for hitting Bea that he had gave her some money to go and buy stuff for the baby. She had told Harry she was going into town to have a look at the shops he had said that was good but he asked if she could be home before him to have his dinner ready for coming in from work. Bea had said "yes that was fine". Bea was having a great time wandering around the shops as she was free from Harry for a few hours. She had saw a lot of things she wanted to buy for the baby so she had to decide what she wanted the most so she went for some lunch so she could make her mind up. After lunch she had went to the shops to pick up what she had decided on and this was when she realised she was going to be late home. Her heart sank when she saw the time. She left the shops straight away and headed to the bus stop. When she was on the bus she realised that Harry would probably be home by the time she got home, so she wasn't looking forward to getting home as she knew Harry would be angry as his dinner wasn't ready for him after specifically asking for her to be home before him. She got off the bus with her bags and headed home, she was dreading it. Bea paused for a minute before she opened the door to the flat and then she walked in. Harry was waiting on her, she didn't get a chance to explain before he ripped the bags out her hand and slapped her across the face, "where the fuck have you been" Harry shouted spit flying from his mouth, Bea was on the floor at this point crying and holding her cheek where he had hit her. "You know where I was I was shopping for things for the baby" Bea cried "until this time" harry rasped, "who were you with?" he shouted "nobody" Bea added "I was on my own" tears really falling down her cheeks by this time, "I better not find out you are lying to me" "get my dinner on I'm going to watch the soccer" Bea picked herself up from the floor and headed to the kitchen to make Harry's dinner. She was so scared and so upset that she made Harry's dinner and then went to bed and sobbed until she fell asleep.


	13. BEA'S STORY PART 5

BEA'S STORY PART 5.

When Bea woke up Harry was waiting on her with breakfast, he was very apologetic about the previous evening, saying that he was really worried because she hadn't been home when he came in from work. That he had reacted like that when she came in the door looking as if butter wouldn't melt instead of being sorry for being late. Bea just took the breakfast and walked away with it, she was beginning to think being with Harry was a mistake, but what could she do, she had no place to stay, no money and she was 5 months pregnant so really didn't have a choice but to stay. She would just need to start doing exactly what he said and maybe he wouldn't be violent again. She really did blame herself anyway as she was having such a great time shopping for the baby, that time had just flew. She had to watch what she was doing next time. 

A FEW MONTHS LATER.

Harry had been angry quite a few times again in the past few months, but her hadn't hit Bea again. Bea wondered if it was because she was getting really big and maybe he was scared in case he hurt the baby. Bea hadn't really been out much in the past few months as Bea hadn't felt so great, she had been really sick and had to stay in bed a lot. She had ended up in hospital once as she was severely dehydrated but Harry had taken her home and said he would look after her, against doctor's orders. He didn't trust doctors or hospitals as he said they asked too many questions. 

The vicious circle Bea was in just repeated itself over and over. Harry would go to work and then come home and get drunk or go out with his mates. This was exactly what he was doing when Bea started getting pains in her stomach, she grabbed her phone and tried to call Harry but of course he didn't answer she left a voicemail for him, she also text him telling him she might be in labour. She tried to relax and hope the pains went away but they didn't so she decided to call an ambulance.

After the ambulance had taken her to hospital she was put in a room and she tried to call Harry again but still no answer, her contractions were getting more painful and closer together and the doctor said it was almost time to start to push. She had been pushing for what felt like hours when Harry walked into the room extremely drunk, he said "have you not had that thing yet", the nurses decided to tell him to leave the room, as it looked like he would upset Bea. 

"A baby girl", the doctor said, Bea was so exhausted that she could hardly even hold the baby. The nurse told her to try and get some sleep, Harry came into the room he really looked happy when the nurse gave him his daughter. Bea just looked away and closed her eyes. 

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.

Bea opened her eyes to see Harry asleep on the chair in the hospital room, she looked over to the baby who was asleep in the crib she had decided to name her Debbie, she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she hoped things would change with Harry now the baby had arrived. Little did she know it was going to get worse a lot worse.


	14. BEA'S STORY PART 6

BEA'S STORY PART 6.

The morning after the birth of baby Debbie, Bea was able to take her home. Harry had came to pick them both up, he was in good spirits considering how drunk he had been the evening before. Harry had taken all of Bea's things out to the car and then came back to get Bea and the baby, they were home soon after to start their life together as a new family.

A SURPRISE PROPOSAL.

Bea was tending to the baby when Harry asked her to sit down, she said "ok is there a problem?", "do you want to get married?" he said, Bea was shocked and really didn't expect what Harry had just asked, "I just think we should for the baby" Harry added "what do you think? should we?" Bea was kind of speechless so she sat for a minute with her mouth opened and finally said "yes I think we should for the baby", "ok its official we will get married soon then" Harry said. Bea stood up and went back to tending the baby with the thought that maybe Harry would be different now the baby has been born.

A FEW WEEKS LATER.

The baby had been crying for a while when Harry shouted to Bea to "shut it up", "I'm trying to" Bea shouted back, Bea could tell Harry was getting really angry and hoped the baby would stop crying before Harry exploded. Unfortunately for Bea this didn't happen and she took the brunt of Harry's anger on her cheek, he had tried to grab the baby from Bea to see if he could stop her from crying but Bea didn't think this was a good idea, so she tried to stop him, the next thing she knew she was on the floor holding her cheek. Of course the baby didn't stop crying. After this Harry grabbed his keys and stormed out shouting "she better had shut up by the time I come back home" or there will be trouble. Bea picked herself up off the floor and picked up the baby from the crib, she went into the kitchen and put some ice on her cheek to stop a bruise forming. By the time Harry came back home both Bea and the baby were asleep, so Harry went to sleep on the couch to avoid wakening them. 

Bea woke up and looked in the mirror, she had a black eye forming so the ice she put on her cheek the previous night hadn't worked, she started making the formula for the baby and some breakfast for Harry, hoping when he woke up he would have calmed down. He was quite calm when he woke up and as usual apologetic for his behaviour the previous night, blaming the baby for making him act like that. Bea had learned by now just to accept what he said, it was easier in the long run, and she would just hope it wouldn't happen again, but she wasn't so sure. 

A FEW MONTHS LATER.

Everything had been good for the last few months, Harry hadn't hit Bea since the night the baby wouldn't stop crying. He had said he was going to book the registrar office for them to get married soon, and Bea had just went along with it, it wasn't exactly how she had imagined getting married but seeing as money was tight it was all they could afford. Harry had said they would go out for dinner and drinks afterwards and she could invite a few of her friends. Bea really didn't have many friends but her friend Doreen would probably come, Harry said he was going to invite a few of his friends. Harry gave Bea money for dresses for her and the baby and said he would give her money to get her hair done nearer the time as it was still a few weeks away until the big day. Bea wasn't really looking forward to it.


	15. BEA'S STORY PART 7

BEA'S STORY PART 7.

THE WEDDING.

Harry got out of bed and opened a bottle of beer, it was his wedding day he thought to himself, so a few beers cant hurt. Bea was tending to the baby and then she was going to have a shower, it wasn't the wedding day she dreamed of as a little girl but it was the best she was going to get under the circumstances. But she wanted to make it the best day it could possibly be. She had bought a lovely dress for her and one for the baby too, just because she wanted to look good for her future husband. Her relationship with Harry hadn't been fantastic but she put up with it for the baby's sake, Harry had hit her a few times but she was beginning to think it was her fault so she had forgave him almost instantly after he apologised each time. He was the baby's father, and he was working hard to take care of them, yes he had his faults, his drinking being one of them but he was a good father to baby Debbie. 

They left in a taxi to go to the registrar office where Bea was meeting her friend Doreen and Harry was meeting several of his friends. The ceremony went without any hitches and even Baby Debbie didn't even make a sound. They headed to a local restaurant afterwards for a bite to eat and to celebrate the wedding. The day was going well although Harry and his friends were getting very drunk. Bea decided not to say anything to Harry as she didn't want to antagonise him in front of his friends Doreen had told her not to say anything to him, so she just let him get really drunk, late into the evening she decided to take baby Debbie home, she told Harry she was going home and all he could master was "good you have been a boring cow today anyway", Bea knew this was the alcohol talking and she hoped that when he finally got home he would sleep it off on the couch.

Bang thud, Bea woke up with the noise Harry was making as he came in the door, she ran out the bedroom and told Harry to be quiet as he would wake up the baby. "Fuck off" he said "and make me something to eat" so Bea went into the kitchen to make him a snack just to keep him quiet. A few minutes later she entered the living area and Harry was already snoring on the couch so she left his snack sitting on the table next to him and went back to bed checking on the baby on the way there.

Bea must have been sleeping for a few hours when she felt something touch her stomach and try to lift her pyjama top up so she woke up to find it was Harry. She told him to stop but this make him worse, he slapped her over the face which dazed her for a few seconds. He grabbed her hands and tried to pin her down but she managed to wriggle free so this time he punched her on the jaw which burst her lip. Bea was really dazed after this and didn't know what was happening for a few minutes, this was long enough for Harry to have pulled her pyjama bottoms off with her pants and was now forcing himself on Bea. She came around to find him raping her, she screamed and told him to stop, he said "you are my fucking wife and I will do whatever I want to you" luckily he finished a few minutes later and moved back to the couch. Bea lay on the bed frozen to the spot for what felt like hours it couldn't have been more than a few minutes before she got up and went to the bathroom to try to clean herself up. She looked at herself in the mirror, her face was a mess, a bruise was already forming on her jaw and there was blood coming out the cut on her lip. She grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood away, and she sat on the edge of the bath for a few minutes before she went to the kitchen for some ice to put on her jaw. She returned to the bedroom and all she could do was cry, she sobbed until she fell asleep and she only woke up when baby Debbie had started to cry. As she was cuddling the baby she started to cry again and for a while they cried together, then she thought to herself what have I done, ive married a monster!!!!!!!!!


	16. BEA'S STORY PART 8

BEA'S STORY PART 8.

SEVERAL YEARS LATER.

This was Bea's life for the next few years. Bea had become so scared of what Harry would do that it became a normal thing for Harry to force himself on Bea almost every week. She just accepted it as he had worn her down that much that she believed she had earned what he was doing to her. She just kept on being a wife and a mother. Baby Debbie was getting bigger almost every day, and Bea had hoped to god that he wouldn't touch her, she put herself out there to save whatever he would/could do to baby Debbie. 

Debbie was now at school and was well old enough to know what was happening to her mother at the hands of her father, her mum had pleaded with her not to ever say anything to anybody at school about what was happening at home. Bea had even lied to Debbie by saying that if she ever told anybody what was happening at home that she may have to go and live with other people, and Debbie was so scared about losing her mum that she never said a word to anybody. 

THE CRASH.

Harry had been out with friends all day when he came home very drunk. As soon as he was home he started shouting at Bea, and Debbie had tried to step in shouting "daddy please leave mummy alone", he couldn't take it when Debbie had gotten in between them, it made him not feel like a man, and it really annoyed him. It annoyed him so much that he grabbed his keys and decided to go out for more drinks. He jumped in his car even though he had drank probably 10 beers, but that wasn't anywhere near enough for him considering what had just happened at home, he wanted more no matter what. He wanted to forget how much of a bad husband and father he was, because he knew he was it made him feel worse. He started driving to the nearest bar which was probably only a few miles away, but considering he was swerving all over the road it surprised him how long it was taking him to get there then crash, Harry had blacked out or maybe just fallen asleep. Harry was in his car upside down or at least he thought he was. He wasn't sure how long he had been like that but he felt quite cold so he thought maybe for a while. He heard voices but wasn't sure if he was imagining them or if they were real. A moment later he thought he heard someone shout at him but he was very disorientated so he wasn't sure, but he kept hearing someone shout "hey are you ok are you awake?" So he decided to say something back "yes I'm awake, please help me", then he heard someone shout "hang on mate we are here we are doing our best to get you free just hold on". Harry was still not really sure what had happened to him, he had been really drunk when he got in his car to drive, that he wasn't sure if it was real or if was just a dream. 

Bea had received a call from the police telling her, that her husband had been in a car accident, they couldn't really say how bad it was but they did tell her that currently he was alive but the other driver had died on impact with Harry's car. The police told Bea to make her way to the hospital as that was where Harry was going to be taken when he had been cut out of the car. So she had gotten Debbie out of bed and got her dressed and told her that her dad had been taken to hospital and that they had to go. Bea ended up at the hospital before Harry did and she was told to wait in the waiting area. Everything was going through Bea's mind in the next hour or so that she waited for Harry to be brought in. She began to think what it would be like for her and Debbie if Harry didn't make it, but she didn't think that was appropriate under the circumstances that she ended up putting it out her mind. A nurse came to the waiting room and shouted Bea's name, the nurse said that Harry had been taken straight to surgery as he had internal bleeding due to the impact and the airbag. So she was then escorted to a private room to wait for her husbands surgery to finish.

Bea felt like she had waited for days, yes it had been a few hours but it had been the longest wait in her life. A doctor and a nurse then came in, and Bea had stood up but the doctor had told her to take a seat. Debbie was lying over 3 seats sleeping soundly so Bea took a seat. The first thing the doctor said after that was we are really sorry mrs Smith, we couldn't save your husband, he died from his injuries. Bea didn't know what to do or say so all she said was "ok". The nurse asked Bea if she was ok and all Bea could manage was "yes I'm fine". The nurse had said to Bea to "take all the time you need to" but all Bea wanted was to get Debbie home. She asked the nurse to call her a taxi and the nurse had said yes no problem.

Bea had arrived home, she was so tired that she put Debbie to bed and fell into bed herself, she wasn't sure if what had happened tonight was real or if it was just a bad dream so she decided the best thing would be to go to sleep and to see what was going on in the morning so that was exactly what she did.


	17. BEA'S STORY PART 9

BEA'S STORY PART 9.

When Bea woke up in the morning the first thing she did was reach over to Harry's side of the bed, she wasn't sure if what had happened last night was a dream or if it was real. Harry wasn't there, so she got up to see if he was asleep on the couch, but he wasn't. She sat down on the chair and noticed something on the table, she picked it up and it was a card from a police officer and also a card with a bereavement councillor's name on it. This was when she realised it hadn't been a dream and her husband was really dead. She checked on Debbie, and she was still asleep so she hoped she would sleep for a while as it had been a late night. She sat down and began to wonder what would happen now. 

A WEEK HAD PASSED.

It was the day of Harry's funeral all she wanted was for Harry to rest in peace, she knew he wasn't the best husband in the world but she knew he loved her and Debbie, yes he didn't always show it but she knew.  
The funeral passed with no hitches even his mates were good with her and Debbie and a few of them said if they needed anything just to give them a call. Bea knew she would never ask them for anything, she had never really liked any of Harry's friends. 

THE SURPRISE.

Bea received a letter from a lawyer to tell her that Harry had an insurance policy, so she gave them a call. She arranged to go to their office to sign paperwork. About a week later she received a cheque. She decided right there and then that she was going to leave the flat and buy a house for her and Debbie in another area of Melbourne, to try and forget her life for the past almost 10 years.

Bea had bought a new house and had it all decorated before herself and Debbie moved in. It was a long way from the flat she shared with Harry and she hoped it would be a clean and new start for her and Debbie. Bea enjoyed just her and Debbie living in their new house. Bea had enough money to last for quite a few years so he hoped Debbie would be finished school before she had to go back to work. 

Debbie was 18 now and had always said she wanted to work with children so she decided she wanted to go to Europe to work as an au pair nanny, Bea thought this was a fantastic idea as she hadn't had a career she wanted Debbie to have one. 

After Debbie had left for Europe Bea decided that this was the time for her to go back to work. 

Bea had found herself a job at the Melbourne Library and was just about to start her first day, so she gave Debbie a call to tell her the good news, "that's fantastic mum" Debbie said, when I come home for Christmas we will celebrate. They hung up as Bea said she needed an early night so she was ready for her first day.

BEA'S FIRST DAY.

Bea turned up at work early and had showed her pass to get inside, she went straight to the staff area where the manager said "you are keen" Bea just said "its been a long time since I have been in work I'm just nervous and wanted to make a good impression" he told her to get a coffee and have a seat. Bea did what she was told and just waited to see what was going to happen. Eventually her manager said "Bea do you want to come with me"? Bea got up and followed the manager. He said " you will just be shadowing someone for a few days" " we didn't just want to throw you in at the deep end" so he introduced her to Sophie who she would be shadowing and she said "hi" to Bea said "hi" back.  
Sophie took Bea out to the library floor and started to explain some of the things that they did. Bea didn't really do much in the first few days she just listened and learned. It would be soon enough that she would need to know this stuff on her own. 

The second week of Bea working in the library had been different to the first week, as she was now working on her own. She was enjoying it very much and was looking forward to learning more and meeting new people. Bea was working away when she felt a strange sensation that someone was watching her, she did a quick scan around and saw a younger blonde woman looking at her, as soon as the blonde saw she had been caught looking at Bea, she looked away, strange Bea thought but didn't think much more of it. 

SO THERE YOU HAVE IT THAT WAS BEA'S STORY, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING IT. I WILL NOW MOVE ON TO THE MAIN STORY.


	18. MAIN STORY

MAIN STORY PART 1.

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT.

Until this day Allie hadn't believed in love at first sight, that was until she saw the most beautiful red head she had ever seen in her life. Who was she? She had to find out.

Allie as per usual headed to the library to study. But there was something different this time, behind the counter was a red head she had never seen before, from that first moment she couldn't keep her eyes off her. Allie found a seat at a table, picking one that still let her see the counter, she sat down and took out her books, although she didn't expect to get much studying done she had to make it look like she was. Allie fixed her stare on the red head and watched her potter around behind the counter, there was another female with her most of the time talking to her, Allie figured she was doing some training with the red head. 

Oh shit Allie thought just as she was caught staring by the red head. She looked away and pretended she was doing a stare into fresh air, but she was sure the red head knew she was staring at her. Time to go Allie thought to herself packing up her books and stuff into her bag, she could sit there all day and stare at the red head but being caught had unnerved her a bit so she decided that she had a good enough memory to remember her for now, as she would be back tomorrow and she would see her again. 

Allie was in bed and she was thinking about the red head, she thought to herself you have it bad, it made her smile and then she drifted off with a nice feeling in her stomach.

The next day Allie couldn't wait for her lecture to finish as she only had one thing on her mind, she needed to see the red head again. She walked as fast as she could to the library but when she walked in the red head wasn't there, her heart sank as she had really been looking forward to seeing her again. She didn't have to worry a few minutes later the red head walked out from behind a door behind the counter. Allie's heart skipped a beat when she saw her again, and she decided to make it her life's work to talk to the red head. But considering what Allie had been through in her life she wasn't exactly bursting with confidence so just looking at the red head would be good enough for the moment. 

Allie now had a slight problem going to the library, she still needed to get her work done but couldn't really stop looking at the red head, and the two did not mix very well. She had decided to make a deal with herself, when she went to the library she needed to get a seat which did not have a view of the counter so it meant she could do some work but if she wanted a quick look at the red head then she would allow herself a few minutes doing this. So she decided to try it out the next time she went to the library. 

The deal she made with herself worked very well. She still got her work done and had a good few stares at the red head, it was win, win situation she though to herself.

This went on for a few weeks but Allie had now decided she wanted more. She was going to talk to the red head. But what was she going to say?


	19. MAIN STORY PART 2

MAIN STORY PART 2

THE FIRST CONTACT?

The red head was really enjoying working in the library, the first week she didn't really do much as she was getting trained on what to do but this was her second week and she was doing more things on her own. She was still getting used to where things were situated so she liked to wander around if it wasn't busy at the counter. The library was so big she thought it would take her forever to learn where everything was but she was enjoying it anyway. The part she most liked was looking up particular books on the computer and then trying to find where they were, she always told the customer's that she was new and that she was learning where everything was, and she would find it eventually hoping they weren't in a rush. 

Allie's classes had finished for the day so she went to the library to do some studying or at least that was what she told herself in fact she was there to see the beautiful red head first and to study secondly. She had decided today was the day she was going to talk to the red head and although she had went over what to say to her a thousand times in her head she was still really nervous that it wouldn't come out correctly, all she was going to ask was for a particular book and then ask the red head to show her where it was situated which was a double whammy as she could then check out the red head's bum in the process, this made her chuckle thinking about it. 

The red head was showing an old lady where the cookery books were when Allie walked into to the library, which Allie saw straight away. Allie decided to have wander around first before she took a seat which gave her a chance to have a full length look at the red head which she hadn't really done yet as she was usually behind the counter. But Allie really enjoyed what she saw, so she took a seat and pulled some of her books out onto the table. She sat for a while to psych herself up before heading to the counter which she hoped would be her first interaction with the red head. Allie walked confidently towards the counter hoping to ask the red head a question. But to Allie's dismay the red head picked up a ringing phone moments before Allie reached the counter and had to then ask another member of staff her over practised question. This really annoyed Allie as she then had to walk away and pretend she was getting the book that she had asked for. Her plan to talk to the red head had been foiled because of a ringing phone. She decided she would do it again later when she had plucked up the courage so did some studying until then, still having a cheeky look over to the counter when she could.

Still annoyed that she just missed out on talking to the red head Allie decided to head home and have an early night, whilst in bed she tossed and turned thinking about the red head most of the night so when her alarm went of she wasn't pleased that she had to get up. She decided a cold shower would probably be best so she dragged herself to the bathroom before slipping into the shower and under the water. The cold water actually took her breath away for a few seconds, but the red head popped into her head and she felt flushed straight away so it didn't feel so cold for much longer. She then started to imagine the red head in the shower with her which made her even more flushed. The red head was beginning to take over her life so she decided again that the next time she was at the library she was definitely going to talk to the red head. So off Allie went to uni for the day.


	20. MAIN STORY PART 3

MAIN STORY PART 3.

For some reason the library had been very busy today, the red head had been kept very busy with all types of questions and queries. This was the best type of day as it meant her mind was focused on something other than how much she missed her daughter who was away working in Europe. She was always amazed with the different types of people who frequented the library. Bea wasn't really a people person per se, but this was because her ex husband didn't really like her to talk to people, but she was gradually getting used to having to interact with all sorts of people everyday. Bea especially liked talking to the elderly who came in, as she thought sometimes they didn't have anybody else to talk to and that was why they came into the library, not for books but just to have a chat with some people. 

Allie walked into the library a little after three after her classes had finished for the day. The first thing she did was have a look for the red head, she noticed her almost straight away, heading away from the counter talking to an elderly gentleman and pointing in the direction of a certain section he had obviously asked for. Allie sighed and breathed out at least the red head was working. There was only two spare seats in the whole library and Allie took one and laid out her books on the table in front. She had written down a few books that she may need on a piece of paper and decided she would ask the red head to help her find them. So she headed towards the counter adamant in her head that this was going to be the first time she would talk to the red head. There were three people behind the counter, the red head and two others so she hovered near the counter to make sure it was the red head who served her. The phone rang, but the red head didn't answer it, so there was a bigger chance she would now get the red head to serve her. An older lady headed to the counter just in front of her and the red head started to walk towards her so Allie swooped in, in front of the older lady which meant it had to be the red head who served her. Allie did a fist pump in her mind. And seconds later she was face to face with the red head, Allie swooned when the red head smiled at her and asked "if there was something she could help her with" without wanting to look like she was checking the red head out she quickly glanced at her name badge and saw that the red head was called Bea. And she said "yes could you show me where these books are please" giving Bea the list, "yes of course let me just check the computer for you" Bea said. Bea's voice was deep and sexy Allie thought and she hoped it would take her a while to find out where the books where on the computer, so she could check her out more. Bea was wearing a black blouse that was opened a few buttons at the neck and Allie hoped she would drop something so she could maybe get a sneak peek but it didn't happen. 

"Would you like to follow me and I will show you where these books are"? Bea said to Allie, "yea thanks" Allie croaked back, she then cleared her throat and followed Bea. Allie was in a great place to check out Bea's bum but she chose to walk beside Bea so she could try and talk to her. Allie said "you haven't worked here very long have you" "no only a few weeks" Bea replied, "I'm here most days" Allie said "I'm studying at the university and the books are so expensive that I just come here to use them". Here we are Bea said to Allie "most of the books on your list are on this book shelf" "here is the first one" Bea said putting her hand out to reach for the book at the same time Allie did, which resulted in both of them grabbing the book by the same place at the same time. "Oh I'm sorry" Allie said still holding on to the book although Bea's hand was still there, she looked into the red head's eyes and then both of them realised that they were almost holding hands which made both of them drop the book. Bang! the book made quite a noise when it landed on the floor as this was a really thick and heavy book. They both looked at each other and they both had a silent chuckle. Then both of them almost hit each other on the head when they both bent down to pick the book up. Because they had both bent down at the same time Bea almost lost her balance which made Allie stick her hand out to help her and when Bea took the hand that Allie had put out all Allie could feel was electricity. The feeling that Allie got could not be ignored and she was sure that Bea must have felt it too, although then Bea just said "I need to get back to the counter, are you ok here"? "Yes thanks" Allie said but she was more than ok, she knew the beautiful red heads name and she had held her hand twice, well as good as.


	21. MAIN STORY PART 4

MAIN STORY PART 4.

SEVERAL WEEKS HAD PASSED.

The last few weeks had followed the same pattern, Allie asking Bea for help at the counter and Bea supplying the help with books that Allie needed. But Allie needed more, but she wasn't sure how to go about it. She had tried to spark up a conversation a few times with Bea, but it hadn't got very far, Allie just thought Bea was quite shy, she had also noticed that Bea didn't wear a wedding ring, which really perked her up. 

She had seen Bea at the information board a few times and wondered if she was looking at it for herself or if she was just updating it with library news, so this gave her an idea. The next time she spoke to Bea she was going to ask her if she knew anything about any of the classes on the board, hoping that Bea said she attended one or two. 

Allie was studying at a table when she saw Bea wandering around so she decided she was going to ask her about the classes on the board. "Excuse me" Allie said "oh hi there do you need some help with a book" Bea replied, "no not this time" Allie said. "I was just wondering if you knew about any of the classes on the info board"? "Oh right are you thinking about taking a class"? "Yes maybe" Allie replied. "Well I've heard the cooking class isn't up to much, and the yoga class is only good if you have done it before, but the pottery class is really good, in fact I have been to it a few times, the teacher is always asking us if we can tell more people about it so you should try it out" Bea stated, "you never know you might like it", she added. "Yes I might give it a go, thanks for the information" Allie said. Might give it a go she thought, definitely giving it a go she thought, wild horses wouldn't stop her from giving it a go. After the conversation with Bea about the pottery class Allie went to the board and took the address of the class, it said just turn up and have fun. She was hoping she would have fun, and she was also hoping that she would be able to spend more time with Bea and to try and get to know her better away from the library. She found out that it was a Wednesday evening so she asked Franky to make sure she had the evening off from the bar as she really wanted to go to the pottery class. Franky had asked why she wanted the evening off and all Allie could do was smirk, which made Franky say, "I bet its for a woman eh"? 

Allie was really looking forward to going to the class as she really wanted to talk to Bea in different surroundings other than the library because she was hoping that she wouldn't be so shy, and maybe she could spend more time with her rather than her having to help other people as it was her job to. The class started at 6.30pm and Allie had went straight home after her classes at university to try and decide what to wear, she wanted to make a good impression. There was still two whole hours till the class started and Allie's stomach was beginning to churn with nerves, which was a feeling she had when she first tried to talk to the red head. She decided it wasn't was a good thing that she was so nervous, and decided to try and relax a bit before she left for the class. She decided she would walk to the class instead of getting the bus, as she wanted to try and clear her head on the way there. So she set out on the way to the class with her imagination beginning to make her stomach churn again, as she was imagining what it would be like if Bea was her girlfriend.   
God sake Allie thought she didn't even know if Bea was gay, obviously she hoped she was and she hoped she was single too, but Allie would need to work very hard on Bea to find these things out but she was willing to do that and she was feeling like she was beginning to fall in love with the red head.


	22. MAIN STORY PART 5

MAIN STORY PART 5.

"Come in and join us" a voice came from the open door, "hi I'm Allie and I'm here for the pottery class", "you are in the right place I'm Lisa I'm the tutor take a seat at an empty wheel and make yourself ", "thank you Allie said, looking around to see if Bea was here yet, but she wasn't but Allie was a bit early. Allie was given a small form to fill In which she did and handed back just as Bea walked in the door. Allie spotting her straight away and giving her a little wave, Bea came over and sat next to Allie and said "so I see you decided to give the pottery class a try then"? "yes I think it was the best one so I will see how it goes". 

The tutor told everyone who had been before to get some clay and start up their wheels, whilst she took Allie aside and started showing her how the wheel works and how to start off anything on the wheel. Not long later Allie was ready to give it a try, so she put her apron on and started up her wheel. She threw the clay on to the wheel trying to get it into the middle which she missed, and had to take it off to try again, second time lucky she got it right in the middle. She filled her bowl up with water from the sink and got comfortable at her wheel. She had been told to always make sure her hands were wet, to keep them slipping around the clay. And she started to try and make a pot, her first try ended up with most of it on the floor, which she apologised for, but was told "you aren't the first and wont be the last, just pick it up and get fresh clay". She heard a few sniggers coming from beside her, and she looked over to a male who said "same thing happened to me my first time, all over the floor and all over me", "well I've managed to miss myself so far, but there's still time" Allie said with a smirk. She carried on trying her best until almost the end of the class, having a look at how the rest of the class were doing.

Bea was doing well with her pot, she looked like she was picking it up quite easy, she looked like she was really enjoying it as she had a nice smile on her face.  
Allie had been looking over to Bea for the last few minutes watching her hands slip around the clay, she then decided she was going to ask Bea if she wanted to go for a drink after the class. "Hi Bea, the class is almost finished how would you like to go for a drink"? Bea replied with "yes why not I'm not doing anything later". They both went to the sink and washed their hands, and said their goodbyes to the rest of the class and headed outside. Allie saying she knew of a small bar just a few minutes walk away, so they both started to walk towards it. They entered the bar and Allie asked Bea what she would like to drink, "just a beer" Bea replied. Allie headed to the bar and got two beers, she returned to the table and sat down beside Bea. They both had a few sips of their beer from the bottles, then Allie said she was going to the bathroom. When Allie opened the cubical door Bea was waiting on her, she grabbed Allie by the waist and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever had. When they broke up she said to Allie "I want you right now, lets get a taxi to my place", Allie could only nod as she was stunned by what was happening. In the taxi Bea was all over Allie, so much for the shy act Allie thought.

Bea was running her hands up and down the inside of Allie's thighs, and kissing her neck at the same time, which made Allie extremely turned on, she couldn't wait to get to Bea's house. It wasn't long before they arrived at Bea's house, Allie paid the taxi while Bea headed to her front door to open it, as soon as Allie walked in to Bea's house, Bea tore Allie's jacket off her and threw it on the floor, she put her two hands up the front of Allie's shirt and took her two breasts in her hands. Bea was kissing Allie on the lips and on her neck and around her jaw. Allie was almost stuck to the spot, she was so surprised this was happening. Bea took Allie by the hand and led her to the bedroom, She took Allie's clothes off so slowly not missing any part of her body for a kiss, Bea made sure Allie was naked very quickly and then she discarded her own clothes. Bea laid Allie gently on the bed, and continued kissing her and running her hands all over her. Bea circled Allie's nipples with her tongue, and they began to harden, Allie was extremely turned on by this and she wanted more, much more.

ALLIE, earth calling Allie come in Allie. Eh what? Allie are you ok? you were miles away, you must have been having a good daydream as you just switched off for a while there. Seconds later Allie regained her focus and looked at Bea again who was still sitting at her wheel handling the same piece of clay. Allie then thought FUCK, FUCK, FUCK when she realised it had all been a daydream, and she had made the whole thing up in her head.


	23. MAIN STORY PART 6

MAIN STORY PART 6

Allie was still sitting at the wheel in the pottery class, she was kind of rooted to the spot for a while, as the daydream she had about Bea was so real, that she was extremely turned on. She was scared of standing up in case her legs buckled underneath her, as she was experiencing little sparks all over her body. She was trying so hard not to look at Bea as she was sure this would make her feel worse, she decided to close her eyes and think of things that she didn't like. Several minutes passed, and she was finally able to open her eyes again after thinking about things like cricket and spiders to try to turn herself off, it had done the trick. 

"Well that's us all finished for this week, I hope you all enjoyed yourself and come back next week" Lisa said. There was a few thank yous, and a few see you next weeks, and then the class emptied fairly quickly. 

Bea was washing her hands at the sink, Allie tried to stand up and realised she had the full use of her legs again and went over to the sink to wash her hands too. Bea had just grabbed some paper towels to dry her hands off when she asked Allie "will you be at the library tomorrow, because I've noticed you are there most days"? "Yes I probably will be", Allie replied, "cool bye for now I will see you there, I need to run I'm expecting a phone call from my daughter later tonight that I don't want to miss" Bea said putting her jacket on and heading for the door. 

Allie decided to walk home again after the pottery class, her mind thinking about the information she had just heard. So she has a daughter, Allie thought, but she doesn't live with her if she was expecting a phone call from her. Bea having a daughter wasn't a problem to Allie but the fact there might be a husband was, but she knew Bea didn't wear a wedding ring so it sent Allie's brain into overdrive thinking about if Bea was married or not. The best she hoped for was that Bea was divorced and better still a widower. She tutted at the rubbish that was going through her mind just now, had she really just wished someone was dead, her feelings for Bea were getting more powerful, and it scared her a bit. Allie had never been in love with anybody before, and wondered if this was what it felt like.

When Allie arrived home she decided to have a cold shower as she still needed to get that daydream out of her head, it had been so real to her, she actually thought it was happening. Of course she really wished it had happened, or maybe hoped it would happen one day, soon. But until then she had to keep going on as normal. But she was beginning to think nothing was normal anymore, she was in love with someone she was beginning to think would never be anything more than a friend. Her whole life was beginning to suffer because of it, when she was in the library, supposed to be studying, but most of the time she was just watching what the red head was up to, thus not doing very much studying. In the bar she had been pulled up a few times for daydreaming when there was customers to be served, she decided she had to take drastic measures and do whatever it took to sort this problem out. 

Bea being the problem she had to sort out.


	24. MAIN STORY PART 7

MAIN STORY PART 7

When Allie's alarm went off she had to drag herself out of bed, the whole night she had flashbacks from that damn daydream. The actual daydream was fantastic but it wasn't real and she so wanted it to be. She dragged herself into a cold shower to waken herself up, screaming out when she got shampoo in her eyes because she wasn't paying attention. 

After making some breakfast, she headed to university, knowing she only had two morning classes and would be finished by lunchtime, so to make a bit of extra cash Allie had taken an afternoon shift in the bar, then she was going to head to the library to do some studying. She had gotten a bit behind with her studying due to the fact that she was spending most of her time staring at the beautiful red head. So she actually hoped that Bea wouldn't be there so she could do some actual work, she didn't actually mean what she just hoped as she had to get her daily fix of the red head, but she still needed to get some work done. 

The shift in the bar went by without any problems, then Allie went home to change before heading to the library. When she entered she spotted the red head straight away, then vivid memories of that daydream started to cloud her vision. She was going to talk to Bea but that vivid memory had made her a bit hot and flustered so she decided to take a seat and then maybe try and talk to Bea later. 

Allie was sitting at her table when she felt a little tap on her shoulder she got a small fright, and when she looked up it was Bea, "oh hey" Allie said, Bea replied "I tried talking to you but you must have been concentrating so much that you didn't hear me, so how are you? Did you enjoy the pottery class last night"? "Yes I did it was great, I'm looking forward to next week" Allie said. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it, it is a really good class, I will catch up with you later as I need to get back to work" Bea added. "Yes catch up with you later" Allie said.

Oh my god, oh my god, she spoke to me Allie thought, she was so happy that she could do a dance right there in the library. Of course she didn't but she definitely would when she got home later that evening. She had such a big smile on her face, it was like she had just won the lottery. 

The next five days passed by in a haze as Allie was on cloud nine from the short but very enjoyable conversation with Bea. It was now Tuesday and she did the afternoon shift in the club again as she had asked for the next evening off so she could go to the pottery class. Franky just laughed when Allie asked for the shift swop as she knew Allie was really into the red head and was trying anything to get into her pants, that she would even learn pottery, Allie just rolled her eyes at Franky. 

Allie headed to the library to do some studying and whilst she was there she was going to ask Bea if she was going to the pottery class the next evening. When Allie entered she didn't spot the red head straight away so she took a table hoping she would just be doing something in another part of the library. It only took about ten minutes for Bea to appear from wherever she had been working with Allie spotting her straight away. Allie just kept on doing her work and every so often she would look up to make sure Bea was still around.

Allie had been working away for a couple of hours when she headed to the bathroom, when she entered she saw Bea washing her hands at the sink, she hadn't even realised that Bea was in there so she got a bit nervous again. She just stood for a few moments checking the red head out before Allie eventually said "hi Bea are you still going to the class tonight"? "Oh hi Allie, yes I'm still going", "cool" Allie said trying to sound aloof. But before Bea had a chance to disappear Allie asked "what time do you finish here tonight"? Bea replied with "I finish at 4.30pm today, why"? "I was just wondering if you had some time before the class if you would like to go for a bite to eat"? Bea stood looking at Allie for what felt like hours but was probably only a few seconds, when she said "do you know what yes I would like to go for a bite to eat, I was probably just going to go a wander around the shops to waste some time as I didn't really want to go all the way home for a short time and then come back for the class so a bite to eat would be great". Allie was stunned at herself for having the courage to ask Bea out for a bite to eat, but was even more stunned that Bea had actually said yes. She was that stunned that she just sort of stood looking at Bea with a smile on her face for longer than she probably should have that Bea had to say "will I meet you outside when I finish at 4.30"? "Yes that's cool see you then" Allie replied. Then Bea walked out of the bathroom, Allie then went into a cubicle and started to pump her fist in the air saying very quietly "I did it, I did it, I asked her out".


	25. MAIN STORY PART 8

MAIN STORY PART 8

Allie didn't sleep a wink at all as she was thinking too much about going out for a bite to eat with Bea, in Allie's head it was a date but of course it wasn't it was just two friends going out for some food. When Allie got out of bed she had a quick shower then she started to look in her wardrobe to see what she was going to wear for the "date".

Almost all of Allie's clothes were tried on and then discarded on the bed, she wanted to get everything just right, but she just couldn't decide on what was the best thing to wear. After going through everything again she decided on a pair of skinny black jeans and a pristine white shirt, she laid them on the bed after putting everything else back in the wardrobe and drawers. 

Allie only had two classes in uni today and then she would go home and get ready for her "date", as she wanted to look perfect for Bea.

Allie tried to eat breakfast but she was so nervous all she could manage was a cup of coffee, as she sat down she started to daydream but had to cut it short as she had to head to uni or she would be late. So she picked up her bag and headed out.

Allie's first class dragged, so just before her next class she headed for another coffee as she was starting to feel quite tired, she wanted to perk herself up as she didn't want to feel tired later when she was with Bea. Her next class didn't feel as long, but it did mean that it was getting closer till she saw the gorgeous red head. 

The nervousness was getting more intense, and when Allie got home she decided that she was going to go for a run to see if she could calm herself down a bit, as she didn't want to be a gibbering wreck when she met Bea. Allie ran five miles before heading home and going straight into the shower. Allie stayed in the shower longer than she intended to as she had another daydream that made her feel all hot and bothered that she had to turn the temperature down in the shower and have another one just to cool herself down.

When she finally got out the shower she headed to her room via the kitchen for another coffee just to perk herself up again, she sat down on her bed and started to dry her hair, she then got her straighteners out and started to straighten her hair, she wanted to look her best for Bea. She sat for a while looking at her self in the mirror cleansing her face and checking to see if she needed to pluck any stray hairs from her eye brows, she sat for another while and decided that she was looking her best.

At around 3.45pm Allie decided to head to the library as that was where she was meeting Bea, and she decided to walk as she hoped it would wake her up a bit and she was hoping it would clear her mind. She arrived at the library with quite a few minutes to spare so she took a seat on one of the benches outside to wait for Bea. Her mind was in overdrive thinking of what this "date" would mean for the both of them. She fell back down to earth when she reminded herself it was only dinner with a friend. She so hoped it would/could be more. 

Allie checked her watch it was 4.27pm, she new it was only going to be a couple of more minutes before Bea finished work, she could not wait for the red head to come out, she looked at her watch again and when she looked up Bea was walking towards her with a fantastic pleased to see you smile on her face. Allie stood up and gave her the biggest smile she could, and the both said "hi" at the same time and then they both had a little giggle at the same time. Allie's heart skipped a beat again at how beautiful the red head looked and that smile made her legs almost buckle beneath her. 

They both looked at each other for a moment then Allie said "shall we head"? "Yes that sounds good" Bea replied.

So they started to walk towards the main street with a little conversation going on between them on the way.


	26. MAIN STORY PART 9

MAIN STORY PART 9

On reaching the main street Allie asked "what do you fancy to eat"? Bea replied "I'm not that fussed, pub grub will be fine for me", "then pub grub it is, what about this place it looks ok" Allie said, "yes why not the menu looks ok" Bea replied. So Allie opened the door for Bea and they went in. With Bea opting for a window seat as she liked to see the world go by.

Allie picked up the two menu's that were at her end of the table and passed one over to Bea, with Allie asking "what would you like to drink"? "oh I think I will just have a coffee", "good idea" Allie added, "I will go and order them and then we can decided what we are going to have to eat", "ok" Bea replied.

On returning with the coffee's Allie sat down and looked at the menu, she had no idea what she wanted, she decided to ask Bea what she was going to have "I think I've settled on the Mac and Cheese" she replied, "that sounds good to me I think I will have that also" Allie added. Allie got up to go and order the food while Bea had a check on her phone in case her daughter had emailed her, but she hadn't. Bea understood how busy her daughter was and she knew she would hear from her when she had some time to herself which wasn't much. 

Allie returned to the table and said "they said the food wont be too long as it hasn't got to the busy time yet", "no problem" Bea replied. There was a small quiet time before Allie eventually said "I really enjoyed the class last week thanks for telling me about it", "hey no problem, I've been going for a few weeks now and I'm really enjoying it also, I actually think I might be able to make something soon", "I think it might take me a while" Allie said with a chuckle "I wasn't very good", "well mine was all over the place on the first and second week so just give it a chance I'm sure you will get better" Bea said. "we will see" Allie said with a wink, that she regretted as soon as she did it.

The food arrived not long after, and they both tucked in, Allie saying it was probably the best Mac and Cheese she has ever had, Bea not being as enthusiastic as Allie saying it was nice but not as good as hers, and then Bea surprised Allie so much that she nearly choked as she said "I will make it for you sometime". Once Allie had composed herself she said "that would be great". Allie didn't know what good food was as her mum hadn't been a good cook and then when she was on the street and taking drugs food was the last thing she thought about so she thought everything she tasted was great even if it wasn't. 

When they had finished their food Allie said "I might get a beer, would you like one", Bea wasn't much of a drinker but she said "yes I will have one if you are having one", so Allie headed to the bar and while she was there she paid the bill. They had another beer each then Bea said "we had better start to head to the class, we don't want to be late", "god I didn't realise it was that time already as I'm having a nice time with you Bea" Allie said. They stood up and put on their jackets and Bea asked "where do we pay", "don't worry I paid earlier", "you shouldn't have done that" Bea said, "well I asked you so I should pay", "ok but I pay next time, deal"? "deal" Allie said.

Allie was excited there was going to be a next time, but she had to get her game face on as they had just entered the class and she was looking to impress Bea with her pottery skills. They both put on their aprons Allie joking that "yip white top is probably a bad idea", hoping that if it went anywhere it wouldn't go on to her white top as she loved that shirt.   
Allie was trying her best but it just wasn't her day, her clay had fallen off her wheel three times already and they had only been there twenty minutes, she knew Bea wouldn't be impressed, but she did notice that every time she made a mistake Bea had a little chuckle so she must have been watching her. Which made Allie smile. 

Well Allie did well not to get any clay on her white shirt but her jeans weren't so lucky, she had two giant clay patches on the lower left leg which Bea thought was funny when they were walking outside after the class was finished. They were walking along the street when Allie asked "so how about dinner again before the class next week"? "yes that would be good, and its on me ok", "yes ok its on you" Allie added with the biggest smile on her face. It was a full week away but Allie couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to spend more time with Bea. 

They said their good nights and headed in opposite directions to their houses and while Allie was heading home she couldn't help but have a few daydreams on the way, hoping that she finished the one she started last week!


	27. MAIN STORY PART 10

MAIN STORY PART 10

When Allie got home she was on cloud nine, she had spent the last few hours with Bea, having dinner and then at the pottery class. She couldn't wait to spend time with her again next week, yes it was a full week away but she couldn't help but be excited about it. She decided to have an early night and hoped she would have some nice dreams about Bea.

When Allie's alarm went off she woke up and felt a huge smile forming on her face, she had slept like a baby for the first time in a ages. When she got up she had a spring in her step, she had a long day ahead of her as she had three classes at Uni and then she was going to the library for a couple of hours and then she had a shift in the bar later on, but she was in such a good mood it didn't phase her. After her classes she went straight to the library hoping she could talk to Bea for a few minutes before getting on with her studying. 

When Allie entered the library she had a look around but couldn't see Bea, which wasn't unusual as Bea could be out at other parts of the library helping people or she could be behind the scenes. Allie took a seat and picked up a book she needed to work from, she was that engrossed in her work that she hadn't noticed Bea had appeared and had been updating the notice board for the last ten minutes. Eventually Allie looked up and noticed Bea and she immediately went over to talk to her. "Hey Bea, how's things with you"? "Oh hi Allie, I'm doing great, how's the studying going"? "Its going ok, will need to cut it short today as I'm working in the bar tonight", "cool, I better leave you to it, I don't want to interrupt you if you don't have a lot of time" Bea said. "Thanks Bea, I might see you tomorrow then as I will probably be here for a while to catch up". "Catch you later Allie" Bea replied, and then she headed back behind the counter.

Allie felt her life was really falling into place, it was the first time in a long time that she has felt like she has belonged, she was really enjoying her course, she had a best friend in Kaz and she was falling for a beautiful red head that she hoped would be in her life for a long time, she was satisfied at the moment with Bea being her friend but she knew she wanted more than that. If only she knew if Bea felt the same as her. 

The bar wasn't really that busy so when Kaz came in for a drink Allie had a chance to talk to her to tell her how everything was going, they were both very busy that they hadn't seen each other in a while but they had kept in contact by text message. Kaz was really proud that Allie was doing so well, Allie told her about Bea and Kaz hoped Allie knew what she was doing, realising that Allie had fallen for the red head well and truly, she hoped everything would work out as she didn't want Allie to go backwards in her recovery as she had been doing so well getting her life back. As the bar was so quiet Franky told Allie she could finish for the evening and told her to go and have a few beers with Kaz, as she knew she had been working hard with Uni and in the bar recently and she deserved a break. Allie accepted readily and took a couple of beers over to Kaz's table. 

Allie didn't stay long as she was really tired and wanted to get home for a shower and get to bed, she knew she had a lot of studying to do after her two classes the next day, as she had been letting it slip recently, of course blaming the gorgeous red head for turning her head. She had never felt like this before and hoped it wouldn't blow up in her face, she had to play it cool when she was with the red head, but what she really wanted was to do was tell her how she felt and ask her if she felt the same. But she knew she wasn't brave enough to do that, and she especially didn't want to scare the red head away before she has even had a chance to find anything out about her. 

After her classes had finished Allie decided to go home and go for a run, to try and clear her head before her long day of studying ahead of her. After running about five miles Allie headed home, she jumped in the shower and afterwards she made herself a sandwich and then dried her hair. She gathered all her stuff she needed to take to the library and headed there on the bus, she would usually walk but she had enough exercise for that day. The library was busier than usual and she just managed to find one free seat, which she took. She didn't even notice Bea at first behind the counter but it didn't take her long to notice her when she was helping an older man find a book not far from where she was sitting. 

Allie found the book she needed and started to work through it, she hadn't realised that almost two hours had passed before she looked up again, to find the library was a lot emptier than what it was when she came in. She could see Bea behind the counter on the phone, which made her stare for a while before someone sneezed at the next table and interrupted her. Allie was beginning to get a sore head from the concentrating and decided to have a few minutes break, Bea saw this and headed over to say hi to Allie, to which Allie greeted her with a fantastic smile. Bea sat down next to Allie, and they had a quick chat, Bea asking "how was the studying getting on"? "I would have came over to see you earlier but I saw you were busy and I didn't want to interrupt you", "its going ok today, I have a bit of a sore head so I'm struggling a bit now" Allie replying. "That's a shame" Bea said "you should probably just go home and relax", Allie replying "yes I think you might be right". Allie was beginning to think she was coming down with something so she excused herself from Bea and headed home. Annoyed that she had to cut short seeing the red head and still not catching up with all the studying she had missed.


	28. MAIN STORY PART 11

MAIN STORY PART 11

For the next couple of days Allie stayed in bed, she thought she had Flu but she wasn't sure, all she knew was that she could hardly get out of bed. She had tried to do a bit of Uni work but it was no good, she was exhausted and she could not concentrate. After this she just gave up and decided to stay in bed. It was several days before she felt well enough to get out of bed. She was pretty hungry as she hadn't eaten much over that last few days, so she made herself something to eat and then had a shower, which woke her up a bit and made her feel so much better. 

Allie gave Franky a call to tell her she was feeling better, she had called Franky a few days ago to tell her she wasn't feeling well and had asked Franky to get her shifts covered for her as she didn't think she was going to make them. Franky was a bit pissed off at first as she thought Allie was crying wolf but eventually she believed Allie and said she would do what she could to get her shifts covered as long as Allie promised she would make up her time when she felt better. 

Allie was feeling fully back to normal now and had went back to Uni, she had asked the tutor for the work she had missed and headed straight to the library after Uni was finished for the day to work through it, not wanting to miss anymore study time. She had a shift in the bar the next evening so she knew she could study in the library until it closed as she was really behind, but she knew if she put her head down she could catch up.

The library wasn't really busy so she had the pick of where she wanted to sit, she decided to sit so she was facing the reception desk, just so she could get some sneak peeks of the red head. She hadn't saw her yet today but she could sense she was near so Allie was sure she would see her pretty soon. It didn't take long for Bea to show her face, although it took a while for her to notice that Allie was there, but when she did she came straight over as she had been worried that she hadn't saw Allie in a few days. When she reached Allie she sat down in the seat next to her and asked her "how are you? I haven't saw you for a few days", Allie replied "yes I've been unwell, but in fine now but I just need to catch up with my Uni work", "I'm glad you are feeling better, I will leave you to it, but will you be up for pottery class this week"? Bea asked, "thanks, and yes I will be up for pottery class, are we still catching a bite to eat before"? "Yes we can still get some food, see you later".

Allie had perked up a lot after speaking to Bea, but now she really had to put her head down and get on with her work, she was way behind but she knew she could pull it back if she worked hard. And work hard was what she was going to do, Allie knew she was going to have to catch up on her shifts in the bar as well so she knew over the next week or so she would be a very busy girl. Allie was studying for a while when she received a tap on her shoulder, with Bea handing her a sandwich and a drink and telling her "go outside and take a break as you are just feeling better, you don't want to get ill again", Allie saying "thank you". Bea then saying that "she was finished for the day and she would probably see her tomorrow". Bea walked away and then looked back and then Allie gave her a short wave, then Bea waved back and gave her the biggest smile, it melted Allie's heart for a while, but when she came back to normality she put her head down as she needed to get on with her work. 

Allie spent the next few hours at the library, she had almost caught up with all the work that she had missed but she still had a few things to do. But she decided she had enough for one day, and packed up her stuff and headed home. She made herself some food and then went to her room and lay on her bed, she put some music on and started to think about how she could spend more time with Bea. After an hour or so she decided to put the music off and try and get some sleep as she knew she would have a long day ahead of her tomorrow.


	29. MAIN STORY PART 12

MAIN STORY PART 12.

When Allie woke up, she headed straight for the shower, she only had two classes at Uni today both in the morning, she also had a shift in the bar in the evening, so she was going to head to the library in between for a while. She had exams coming up in the not to distant future so she was making sure she had caught up on everything she missed when she was ill. And was making sure she knew everything she thought she needed to know, she didn't want to have to resit them through not being prepared enough. 

Allie's morning passed quickly, she grabbed a sandwich before leaving Uni which she ate on the way there, she arrived at the library a little after 1pm. The library was quite busy and she struggled to get a decent seat so she wandered around for a while until she found a seat that she liked. Allie hadn't saw Bea yet today, but that wasn't unusual as Bea wasn't always on the reception desk working. She could be out helping someone or behind the scenes working, but Allie was sure she would see her at some point before she had to leave to go to the bar. 

It was only two weeks till Allie had her exams, she was quite worried about them as she hadn't done many exams in her life as she had left school early because she was living on the streets. She was looking forward to them in a way, as she wanted to see if all the studying she had done was enough to get her through. Her whole life depended on it, that's why she had been studying almost non stop.

It wasn't long till Allie saw Bea wandering around with an older gentleman, she sat and stared for a while she only broke the gaze when Bea looked over at her, Allie looked away quickly when Bea caught her eye, she didn't want to get caught staring, again!!

Almost an hour had passed before Bea came over to speak to Allie, startling her in the process as she had gotten stuck into reading a book so much that she didn't see Bea until she tapped her on the shoulder. Bea sat down next to Allie and said "pottery class should be good tomorrow night, I'm looking forward to it", "yes, I'm really getting into it, I hope I don't end up covered in it again like the last time" Allie said with a chuckle in her voice. "yes that was funny, watching you trying to wipe it off, you were just making it worse", "thanks for laughing at me, you really helped me out didn't you?". They both sat for a while chatting away, and then arranging what time they would meet up tomorrow for the bite to eat before the class, making it 4.30pm again as that was what time Bea finished work at the library. They both said bye and Bea headed off towards the reception desk. Allie checked her watch to see how long she had before she had to set off home to get changed for the bar, noticing she had about an hour or so before having to head off. She put her head back into the book and hoped she would get the chapters she needed read before she had to go.

It was a slow night in the bar, most Tuesdays weren't very busy, so it meant Allie could have a quick flick though her study notes whilst she was there. She was also thinking of Bea when she was there, she so wanted to be with her but she didn't have a clue how she would ever tell her this, she didn't even know if she was gay as she had a daughter, she knew that meant nothing in this day and age. Allie knew she was shy and with all the stuff she had went through in her life she had no idea about how to ask someone out on a date, let alone actually how to act when she was on a date. She knew her and Bea had a good time when they were out for a bite to eat last time but that was just as friends. She knew if she wanted more she would just need to suck it up and go for it, like she hadn't ever before. 

Franky decided to close the bar a bit early as it has been so quiet, when everything was cleaned up she offered to drop Allie home and she took her up on her offer. They were both pretty quiet on the way home, which was unusual for both of them but neither of them wanted to discuss anything so they mostly just kept quiet, except for a little bit of small talk. Franky dropped Allie off not long after leaving the bar as Allie didn't live that far away. They both said their good bye's and Franky said "have fun with the red head tomorrow" with a cheeky wink. Allie just made a face at Franky and said "thanks I will, see you later".

Allie went to bed almost straight away once she got home, she wanted to get a good nights sleep before her big day tomorrow, mostly because she knew she was going to be spending time with Bea and didn't want to feel tired at all. She only had one class tomorrow at Uni, and it was just before lunch time so she decided to try and have a long lie and to catch up with some washing and house work which she hadn't done in a while, the place she shared with the other girls wasn't dirty as such but it was messy, the other girls were a lot younger than Allie and had came straight from their parents so they weren't used to keeping the place tidy. Allie was the official cleaner in the house, it annoyed her but if she didn't do it nobody else would. She was working on the girls and they were getting better, but it was taking a while. 

Allie woke up after 10am, it was the latest she had slept in a while except when she had been ill when she was in bed for a few days. She had a quick shower and then got her work ready and put it in her bag for Uni. She made herself some breakfast, she then got dressed not long after she left for Uni. 

Allie's class went fast and she headed back home deciding to sit out in the garden for a while and look through her study notes. Allie's mind wandered on to the red head for most of the time she was sitting outside. Allie was imagining spending the rest of her life with Bea, she just had to do something about it. She decided she was going to ask Bea out on a real date, hoping that she wouldn't get shot down in flames, but she figured she had nothing to lose.


End file.
